User blog:StormieCreater/The Phantom Force Fighters: S1 Ep1: The Discovery
Prologue I have always wondered what it takes to become a superhero. But then I learned that it took strength, courage, and willing to do what's right. I found out that it wasn't easy, but your partners in crime have always been there. So, ask yourself? What does it take to become a superhero? Part 1 "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Jace Walker cried as he grabbed his backpack and headed to school. Rutherford B. Hayes High school was where he went, and mainly every student thought he was a nerd. He ignored the gawkers and headed towards his homeroom. "I'm here! I made it!" Jace breathed heavily "Well, it would be nice of you not to make a big entrence, Jace" His homeroom teacher, Mr. Bertram, told him. Jace sat next to his two best friends, Adrien Williams and Zane Johnson. Zane had two pencils up his nose and Adrien slighlty pulled his sunglasses down his nose so that he could see Jace. Zane wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was good for a good laugh. Adrien was the cool dude. Everyone loved him, and he was a major girl magnet. These two were the only ones that respected Jace and his awkwardness. "Dude, what happened to you?" Adrien whispered to him during roll call. "Let's just say...I overslept" Jace answered "Well, you just missed it. The ladies had it in for me" Zane told him, but when the teachers called his name he said "Here!" "Yea, right" Adrien whispered "I'm pretty sure two pencils stuck up both of your nostrils is attractive to the ladies" Zane just scowled at Adrien and turned away, and Mr. Bertram continued roll call. A few minutes later, Olive Walker, Jace's younger sister, was putting up student president posters with the help of her best friends, Ava and Destiny. "This is it guys!" Olive told them, stapling the last student president sign up "This will be the time I become student president!" "Dude! You'd totally make a great Prez!" Destiny told her "Yea, you'd be awesome" Ava complimented coolily "One problem" "What?" Olive asked "You'd be competing against..." "Me!" The girls turned around and spotted a boy with round glasses, a few pimples, black hair, and a smirk. Rufus Dred. He was smart, but a jerk. "Sorry to ruin your precious campaign, Olive" Rufus jeered "But I have a chance of winning first place this year!" Then he turned to face Ava "And you'd be my hottie vice president" Ava gagged and pushed Rufus away. "No thanks" "Rufus, why don't you make yourself productive and go pick your nose or something" Destiny told him "Just wait, girls" Rufus said before walking away "You'll see!" "What a jerk" Ava stuck out her tongue "He'd be lucky to find someone that actually likes him" "Yea, I know" Olive picked up her papers and kept walking "Let's just keep putting up these posters and hope for the best" TBC Part 2 A strange man was lurking around the school. He was holding the auras of the past superheroes he assigned. The school jock, Josh, tripped him. After that, he threw his potato at him, but the man didn't feel a thing "What's the matter, old man?" He scoffed "Too weak to catch that potato?" And his friends laughed at the man. "Actually, you seem to be a pretty weak thrower!" Someone said "He didn't feel a thing!" Josh looked ahead and saw Adrien standing there. "Oh, look. It's Adrien" Josh said and stood up to him "Hold your fire, boys" He cracked his fingers "I got this one" Then, he walked right over to him. "What ya say to me?" "Bad grammer too" Adrien kept teasing. "That's it!" Josh signaled "Hunter! Throw your best!" Hunter did what he could. But Adrien caught the potato in his hand and waved it in Josh's face. "Oh, you want it back?" Adrien asked, then threw it right in Josh's face. Josh wimpered, then cried like a baby as he and his possy ran away from him. Adrien helped the man up. "Thank you son" The mysterious man said to him "And take this for my gratitude" He handed him a black aura "What's this?" Adrien asked him "Just for saving me, you have been chosen to be a superhero" The man whispered "Really?!" "SHH!" The man shushed him "Not so loud, son! There is one catch. You have to keep your identity a secret! If anyone finds out they will try to take your powers while you are in secret identity mode" "Uh, got it" Adrien signaled. Afterwards, the strange men felt tired, and couldn't take another step. He tried to find someone for help. But no one came. So, he let out a loud, painful moan. Everyone nearby covered their ears. All but one. It was Olive. She ran towards the man in a flash. "Oh, my goodness! Are you okay?!" Olive helped him up. "Thank you, my child" The man told her, "but you must take me to a nearby room" "We have a nurse's office just down the hall" Olive informed him. "Take me there at once, please" The man ordered. As soon as the man rest for a while in the nurse's, he told the same thing he told Adrien, and gave her the pink aura. "You get to be a superhero" He told her "What? Me? A superhero?" Olive giggled a little "Sorry Mr. But I'm already running for student president" "But you have been chosen" The man continued "And you must keep your identity secret. Even from your brother" "How'd you know I have a brother?!" Olive asked "Let's just say" The man answered "I have my ways of hearing news." The man continued on. As we wandered around the school, he tried to find the cafeteria. He looked around to find someone, and when he did find someone, it was none other than Zane. "Whazzup, mister?" Zane greeted "I need your help" The man answered "Do you know where the cafeteria is?" "Down the hall, turn left, go straight, on your right" Zane gave directions "Thank you, sir" The man told him "And to show my gratitude" He held up the blue aura. Zane gasped like a girl and grabbed the aura. He tried to kiss it, but it escaped into his body. "Hey! What gives?" He asked the man "You have been chosen to become a superhero" The man repeated "Ohhhhh, wow! Wowie! I've always wanted to become a superhero!" Zane squealed "But you must keep it secret" The man informed "So, I can't tell my friends?" He asked him "No" The man answered "Sadly, you can't. But there will be others you will fight alongside. Just you wait" The man followed Zane's directions into the cafeteria, but until something splashed onto him. Roman lettuce, salad dressing, mac n' cheese, and cherry jello. The young man urgently came running towards him with napkins and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" He said while he was wiping off the stains "I am a total klutz!" When the man's vision appeared, he could tell that it was Jace who tripped and landed his lunch on him. "Whew! There" Jace wiped off the last glob of mac n' cheese "That's the last drop. So sorry. Again. and sorry for saying sorry. Again." The man put a hand on his shoulder "It's alright, son. And thank you for helping me" "but I accidentally lost my lunch on you!" Jace replied "Literally!" "Ah, but accidents happen. And this is the one thing I can repay you with" The man pulled out the last aura in his bag...the red aura, and handed it to Jace. "What's this?" Jace asked "This is the red aura" The man explained "My son, you have been chosen to become a superhero" "What?!" Jace exclaimed "Do try to keep it down" The man shushed him "you're not supposed to reveal your secret identity or else someone will be looking for your powers" "I-I don't understand!" Jace exclaimed again "Why, of all these people, did you choose me?! I'm clumsy! I'm nerdy! I'm a total accident-prone! And yet, me?! A superhero? And I can't even tell anyone?!" "Hey, I know it may be hard" The man calmed Jace "But there are others that can't tell their identity either. They will be your allies on the battle field" "But what if I fail when I am a superhero?" Jace wondered The man put a hand on Jace's shoulder "What if there are no what ifs. You were chosen, Jace. You don't need to worry. Your teammates will be there for you trust me" Jace wondered about the things he said, he looked down at his chest. "You may be right" Jace concluded "I'll try" But when he looked up, he was gone. TBC Category:Blog posts